familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Longton, Lancashire
Longton is a semi-rural community in the west of the borough of South Ribble, Lancashire. It is about 3 miles to the south west of Preston. History Longton is a village of ancient origin. The Parish Church, St. Andrew's was completed in 1887 when the previous chapel of 1772 which stood nearer the main road was demolished. This stood on the site of an earlier chapel, the records of which are lost. Although a document refers to "Eafward Priest of Longton" as early as 1153, and there is evidence of a chapel in Longton just before the reformation in 1517,when William Walton endowed a chantry at the chapel, there is no evidence that it stood on or near the site of the present parish church. No archaeological evidence has ever been found on the current site, and the dedication of the early chapel is unknown.http://www.aboutbritain.com/towns/longton.asp During the middle ages, Longton was known as "a sort of Holy Land" because the monks of Penwortham Priory tended their lands here. It was no doubt the monks who established the first chapel here. Many mediaeval documents survive which are mostly concerning rents paid to the Shireburn Family of Stonyhurst. An old source mentions a meadow called "Tirolkar" which bears a remarkable resemblance to the "Hallcar" of today.http://www.british-history.ac.uk/report.aspx?compid=53074 Religion Church of England Apart from St. Andrews Church, the Anglican Church on Liverpool Road, there is a Methodist Chapel and a Catholic Church. Non-Conformism A small, plain Wesleyan Chapel was built in Marsh Lane in 1807 and enlarged in 1833. In 1872 a pleasing new chapel was built in the Early English style. By 1837 the primitive Methodists had become so numerous that they opened a Chapel down Chapel Lane, but as time went on they declined and the Chapel was converted into a small housing estate. Despite the successful application for a licence to build a Congregational Chapel in 1821, it never got built. Catholicism St. Oswald's Catholic Church was established in 1893 and on 16 October, 1894 a chapel and school was opened, entirely funded by the wealthy Liverpool priest, Canon Lennon. By 1965, the congregation had vastly increased and a new church was built on an adjacent site. Places of interest Longton Brickcroft is a former brickworks which has been transformed into a nature reserve and public open space. It was declared a Local Nature Reserve by South Ribble Borough Council in 1998. The environment has been made extremely attractive, dominated by water which has filled the former clay pits. One of the water areas is available for fishing. The areas surrounding the water have been allowed to develop naturally with trees, shrubbery and wild plants. The Brickcroft is of particular interest to birdwatchers and botanists with seating and footpaths making it accessible for most visitors. A purpose built visitor centre contains informative displays on the site's history, local wildlife and the environment. Facilities include toilets with disabled and baby changing provision, car parking and a picnic area.http://www.lep.co.uk/lifestyle/walking_longton_brickcroft_1_83787 UKWMO Bunker A small UKWMO nuclear observation bunker can be found to the north-west of the village on Back Lane. Its position is concealed as it is located on a private field, and as such it is relatively unknown among villagers. Architecture Most houses in Longton are semi-detached, detached,bungalows or homes that are part of modern housing estates. About 70% of accomodation in Longton was built in the 1980s, but modern developments have been constructed. There is only one council house area in the village, it is in West and East Square and it is well maintained. Education Primary Schools Longton is home to 2 primary schools. There is a catholic school down Chapel Lane called St. Oswalds. The majority of children in the village go to the predominantly protestant school down School Lane, Longton Primary School. High Schools Most students from the village, after primary school go to the surrounding high schools. Hutton Grammar takes about 85% of graduating boys (the rest usually go to Priory Technology College). Most girls either go to Penwortham Girls High or Priory Technology College. Tarleton High takes in a few people each term also. Scouts Longton has a Scouts division, a small building across from Booths on Liverpool Road. It has all 3 major stages, from Beavers to Cubs to Scouts. The neckerchief colours are blue and white. The main scout leader from the mid 90s to 2003 was retired policeman Stuart McLaughlin, also known by his tribal name, Chigga Wadder Hey. Longton Marsh Longton Marshes are a large area of marshland to the west of Longton lying at the confluence of the Rivers Douglas and Ribble which is now part of the Ribble Link. It is the natural home for a large variety of visiting and indigenous wildfowl. The 70 mile Ribble Way footpath starts at the Dolphin Inn, once owned by the Holmes family, on the edge of the marsh and follows its edge before joining the Ribble. Transport Railway In 1882 the West Lancashire Railway came to the village. Longton Bridge railway station was aimed at opening the village up to the local economic hubs of Preston and Southport, but the placement of the station in relation to the village was too far. The line closed in 1964. While some of the line's earth bankings and bridge foundations are still visible on Liverpool Road, much of the track has been built over.http://www.longtononline.co.uk/jean.html Road The A59 road passes to the east of the village and is known as "Longton Bypass". On the A59 there is a bridge that has an underpass road that allows a road connection to New Longton on the other side of the A59. People The following is a list of notable people from Longton: * Nick Park CBE, inventor and creator of plastecine stop motion characters Wallace and Gromit Geography References External links *Longton Online Website *Longton VM Sports & Social Club Website Category:Villages in Lancashire Category:Geography of South Ribble